If Goodbye Was Our Hello
by WhoKnewZeus
Summary: Riley Stavros crushing on Zane Park? It wasn't Riley's intentions to fall for him, but it just happens. Now does Riley have the courage to talk to him and see if there could be a potential relationship? Bad summary,sorry, and it's sorta fluffy in its own way.


**Okay, first ever story on this place! I've written stories before... On another site... I don't know why I'm afraid to do this, but, here goes nothing! Enjoy~ I also don't own any of the characters I use in this story!**

* * *

Zane was across the hall from me, he was talking to some of his friends as I was watching him from afar. I'm pretty sure my best friend, Anya, was talking to me about something but, I stopped paying attention after Zane's eyes caught mine.

There was no way I could withstand his awful -yet wonderful- gaze. His eyes locked on mine, nobody else, but _me_. He has a choice of talking to anyone else, or staring at someone other than myself, but no. He chooses to stare at me. I want to know, I gotta know, what's he thinking about in his mind when he stares at me. Oh God, I'm taking this thinking thing too far...

"Hello? Riley!" Anya brought me back to reality. I gave her a sorry gesture before listening to what she has to say.

"As I was saying. Actually, never mind." She ended with a smirk. She was thinking about something, whatever it may be, it's probably not good for anyone's benefit but her's.

We had a little silence between us before she decided to speak again. "Do you have a crush on somebody?" questioning me out of the blue. I hesitated to answer back, already giving her the answer she was looking for. "You so do!" she exclaimed, making me feel a bit embarrassed she did that in public grounds.

"Well? Are you going to tell me who it is?" she was eager to know, can't blame her though. "Umm, that guy over there," I waved my finger randomly towards the direction near Zane when he wasn't looking and tried to be sly about it, but she figured it out anyways. Damn it...

"You can't be serious," she happily scoffed, "how adorable, Riley."

"Oh shut up," I said, trying to get out of the awkward moment. "No, no, no! It's okay, like really. I just thought it was cute, and that you guys would also look cute together."

Is it really okay though? I have a feeling that she's correct, but also that she is just being supportive about my homosexual feelings. She was one of the many few who knew about me, _truly_. I'm still that guy who's stuck in the closet. Anya soon took my arm and dragged me to a nearby water fountain.

"You should ask him out, at least talk to him. You know Zane's open about being gay right? People still love him for who he is though," she states before shrugging her shoulders. She left my mind with a billion questions and options now. I kept hearing myself in my head to go talk to him, some part of my brain said to not do it. It almost felt like an endless debate with myself, but I decided to give it my all and talk to Zane.

"Okay then, I'll talk to him, but if it doesn't work out, you better be there for me when I need someone to console me," I remarked as I gave her a serious stare. She nodded and pushed me away to go do what I said I'll do. "Good luck, buddy," she patted my back before going off the other direction.

This better work, Anya. I'm taking your word for it...

* * *

I waited till Zane's friends left and then I'll strike. They left Zane alone by his locker and I finally went in for the target. _What am I? Some animal? That made me shudder..._

"Hi," a simple conversation starter, but that's the best I had to come up with.

"Oh, hey," Zane flashed a winner smile as he opened up his locker. God, that was amazingly sexy.

My tongue felt like it was in a knot as I couldn't speak even with my mouth open as if I was going to say something. Could I even make a bigger fool of myself any more? _Then again, I'm taking this thinking thing too far again._

"What's the matter? Panther got your tongue?" his smile, no, pretty sure it's more of a grin. His grin was catching my attention and there was no other way of looking around it. I'll attempt to move my eyes away from his white teeth, flashy grin, and luscious lips, but only get caught gazing off into those beautiful coffee-color orbs. I swear, those eyes though!

"I, uh, do you want to hang out sometime?"

"Sure, why not," Zane happily remarked before closing his locker. He began walking off and like some lost dog, I started following him, getting a nice view of his backside, not fighting off these thoughts of him. I just can't help myself.

Zane soon turned his head around and caught me following him. He immediately halted, turning his body around to face me better. "Why were you following me?" he lightly chuckled as his mind was processing all this. "Oh! Did you want to hang out right now?" Zane concluded his thoughts on my actions, although, he may be right, but also wrong. I didn't have a particular reason of following of him, in all honesty, I just went with instinct I guess?

"Oh sorry, I didn't mean to give you the creeps or anything," apologizing for my odd actions. He didn't seem bothered about it at all though, he seemed pretty amused by it. _Pretty strange,_ I thought to myself before Zane spoke up, "No problem, it isn't bad having Riley Stavros follow someone like me around."

We both shared a cherishing laugh. "If I knew we could get along so swell, then we should hang out way more often," Zane said between his pants for air as he tries to catch his breath. I didn't even think what he said earlier was actually going to be that 'funny' but, if the kid thinks it's funny, that's good enough for me.

"I gotta go somewhere, so you wanted to hang out right? Maybe we could go to The Dot and get something together? Maybe today, sometime around six?" Zane articulated.

"I would love that, sure."

"Okay then, goodbye for now," he ended with a pretty, big grin.

I can't believe how well this was going for me though! It was just a shot to hang out with him, I didn't think he was going to be that interested about it, but I guess I just gotta take a chance and go for it.

* * *

**That ending was junk :P hahaha, so that's the end of it so far~ I hope you enjoyed it, or at least tried... *sigh and shrugs* Questions or comments, please tell me and I'll try to answer it as best as I can :)**


End file.
